Dragon ball la aventura continua
by Ferunando
Summary: Después del final de dragon ball z habido grandes cambios en la vida de nuestro héroes, pero lo que no saben es que Dabura junto con su hermana Towa planean cambiar la historia para asi ser los gobernantes del universo, podrán Goku y sus amigos junto con Mirai Trunks y la suprema kaio shi del tiempo detentarlos y salvar al historia como la conocemos.


**Dragon Ball: la aventura continua.**

Capítulo 1: el Plan para cambiar la historia.

Era el año de 790 en el planeta tierra se vivía una gran época paz en la cual surgieron grandes cambios, desde que Goku regreso de entrenar con Ubb Chi-Chi lo obligo trabajar en la granja para llevar un sustento a la casa, el de muy mala gana acepto ya que su esposa lo amenazó con no permitirle entrenar, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que realizar labores de granjero también le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma, la vida en la montaña Paoz era tranquila para los integrantes de la familia Son en especial para Pan la nieta de Goku que ya era un jovencita de 15 años la cual se dedicaba a entrenar todos los días con sus 2 maestros que eran su abuelo y su padre, una cosa era que después de Goku se fuera con Ubb a entrenar Gohan superviso el entrenamiento de su hija en el cual le enseño todas la técnicas aprendidas de su maestro Picoro, las cuales la joven domino muy bien, cuando Goku regreso Pan pudo dominar el Kame hame ha y otras técnicas gracias a su abuelo, esa misma mañana se encontraba Goku con su nieta entrenando, Goku lleva su ya clásico dogi azul mientras que Pan lleva puesto un dogi anaranjado como el que usa su abuelo, lleva un cinturón azul y muñequeras del mismo color, su cabello estaba largo y lo lleva recogido en una alta cola de caballo con un lazo rojo y en su espalda lleva el báculo mágico.

Muy Pan has mejorado mucho – decía Goku a su Nieta que estaba agota por el entrenamiento.

Gracias abuelo, pero todo es gracia a ti y mi papá – decía Pan recuperando el alienta.

Después descansar un rato ambos sintieron el Ki de Gohan que aterrizaba frente a ellos lleva su dogi morado ya que había estado entrenado con Picoro y a igual que ellos estaba agotado.

Hola Papá, hola hija- saludo Gohan con una sonrisa.

Hola papá como te fue en entrenamiento con el Sr. Picoro- pregunta Pan mientras lo abrazaban.

Bien hija aunque creo que causamos muchos destrozos en el templo de Kami sama- dijo Gohan mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la nuca.

Gohan no me digas que luchaste en estado de Super Saiyajin dios azul- dijo Goku muy sorprendido.

Sí, es que el Sr. Picoro me lo pido dijo que sería un buen reto para el- dijo Gohan mientras les contaba todo.

Lo cierto que durante algún tiempo Gohan había ido a entrenar con su padre y vegeta bajo la supervisión de Wiss, fue duro pero al final los tres obtuvieron el rango más alto de todos los saiyajines.

Bueno eso fue lo que paso es obvio que causamos muchos daños en templo- dijo Gohan mientras que su padre e hija lo miran con asombro.

Por cierto papá no has visto a Goten pensé que estaría entrenado con ustedes- dijo el saiyajin que derroto a Cell al no notar la presencia de su hermano.

Pues salió con Trunks y Ryu dijo que iba a entrenar, yo pregunte si podía ir pero me dijo que no que era un entrenamiento de puros hombres- dijo la nieta de Goku algo molesta con su tío.

"que extraño según tengo entendido Trunks y Ryu no se llevan bien, bueno solo espero que Goten regrese entero"- pensaba Gohan por lo que acaba de decir su hija.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte muy aleja de donde estaban Goku, Pan y Gohan se encontraban 3 semisaiyajin entrenando bueno al menos 2 de ellos ya que Goten veía como sus amigos estaban en otra de sus clásicas peleas y es que bien sabido por Goten cuando Trunks y Ryu estaban en mismo lugar siempre había una pelea entre ellos.

Estos 2 parece que nunca se cansan de estar peleando como perros y gatos- decía el segundo hijo de Goku mientras veía a los dos jóvenes cansados por la batalla.

Bueno creo por hoy suficiente – dijo el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Lo mismo digo- dijo un joven de cabello alborotos más que los de Goku de color negro, ojos del mismo color y vestía con dogi color rojo, cinturón amarrillo, abajo del dogi lleva una camisa negra muy pegada que hacia resaltar su músculos, tenía unos guantes color amarillo parecidos a unos mitones y botas negras con algunos detalles en rojo, era de la misma estura que Trunks su nombre era Ryu y también era un medio saiyajin.

Tal parece que ustedes se quieren matar a golpes- decía Goten el cual vestía con dogi anaranjado y estaba muy molestos por la actitud de sus dos amigos.

De que hablas Goten solo es un entrenamiento- decía Trunks que vestía con playera sin magas negra, pantalones verde, muñequeras anaranjadas y sus botas amarillas, en su espalda lleva la espada que le dio Tapio.

Si Goten relájate quieres era solo un entrenamiento, además no exageres ni que nos quisiéramos matar- se justificaba Ryu.

Goten no dijo nada solo los miraba, sabía que sus amigos no se lleva bien pero no sabía cuál era el motivo de su enemistad.

Bueno como sea, por cierto Trunks como esta Bra- pregunto Goten ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Bueno ella está bien, está entrenado con mi padre dice que por ningún motivo va dejar que Pan la supere- decía Trunks muy molesto por la actitud de su hermana.

Lo cierto es que durante ese tiempo que Goku se fue a entrenar con Uub, Goten y Trunks siguieron con sus entrenamientos para cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a Goku durante el torneo de arte marciales y ambos ya podía alcanzar el nivel 2,también durante ese tipo habían conocido a Ryu que vivía en villa conocida como Villa Kokkara la cual se encontraba muy cerca de la zona de las Montañas Paoz, que por obvias razones Goten y Ryu empezaron una buena amistad lo cual provoco que Trunks se sintiera celoso y por eso empezaron las peleas entre él y Ryu, hasta que un día durante una de esa peleas se descubrió que Ryu también era un saiyajin porque su ira fue tan grande que se transformó en frente ellos, después de eso la relación entre ambos jóvenes mejoro un poco, solo que había otro motivo de su enemistad continuara y es motivo era Pan, los 2 estaban enamorados ella y solo Goten no la sabia, también Bra había cambiado mucho ya que de un tiempo empezó interesar por los combates así que le pidió a su padre que la entrenara con el tiempo mejoro y desde entonces había surgido una rivalidad entre ella Pan por ver quiere la fuerte de las dos.

Mientras que en este universo los guerreros Z llevan una vida tranquila en un universo en donde se había sufrido mucho, el cual regresado a la tranquilidad gracia a un joven el cual era el único defensor de esta tierra, que era la versión de uno de nuestro héroes e hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin era nada más y nada menos que Mirai Trunks el cual durante este tiempo se había unido al patrulla de tiempo una organización que se encargaba de mantener el tiempo y la historia en orden, siendo guiados por la suprema kaio shin del tiempo.

Parece que todo está muy tranquilo no cree así suprema kaio sama – decía Mirai Trunks que vestía con playera negra, pantalón de color gris, cinturón azul con hebilla de metal, guantes blancos parecidos a unos mitones , botas marrón y es su espalda lleva su espada.

Puede que sí, pero no debemos bajar la guardia nunca se sabe cuándo Towa puede atacar- decía la suprema kaio sama del universo 6 mientras vigila los monitores por había alguna anormalidad en el tiempo.

Lo cierto es que ellos luchan contra dos demonios conocidos como Towa y Mira que hace mucho tiempo intentaron destruir la historia por medio del Demonio Demian pero gracias a Goku fueron derrotados, pero lo que no sabía es que estaba a puntos de ocurrir un suceso que pondría en riesgo la existencia del universo.

En el mundo de los demonios lugar donde habitan toda clase de demonios, en un castillo muy oscuro se encontraban tres figuras organizado un plan para sus beneficios personales.

Muy bien querido hermano para que nos llamaste a mí y a Mira- pregunta una mujer de piel azul, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, tenía puesto un vestido rojo con escote hasta el ombligo y lleva una especie de lanza.

Si cuñado dinos para que nos llamaste - decía un hombre muy musculoso, de piel azul fuerte, ojos rojo cabello blanco y vestía todo rojo.

Verán mi querida hermana y cuñado los he llamado porque tengo un plan que cambiara toda la historia y lo cual nos permitirá deshacernos de Goku y sus amigos de una vez por todas- dijo nada más el mismísimo Dabura sentado en trono el cual tenía en mente un plan para cavar con Goku y los demás de una vez por todas.

 **Hola, sé que muchos dirán que paso en este chico pues la verdad en que como acabo de regresar a** **la escuela pues las tareas no me dejaban libre para escribir, pero al fin puede tener un poco de tiempo libre espero que les guste esta nueva historia que está basada en Dragon ball Xenovers y Dragon ball online, también quiero mencionar que el personaje de Ryu es creación mia, ya que lo cree cuando compre el juego, bueno espero que se de su agrado y nos leemos.**


End file.
